We Could Be
by Iwxnttomxrryinuyxshx
Summary: Sooooooo sorry i took so long. I haven't had any ideas till today so I finally got to write. In modern time It's the gangs senior year. Will Inuyasha and Kagome finally see what everyone else can see.
1. Chapter 1

Most of the gang had been apart for almost the whole summer and their senior year was going to start in just two days. Everyone had gotten back form their vacations a few days ago and everyone was finally getting together at Bone Eaters which was a club that Inuyasha's Uncle owned. The only problem with those plans was that Kagome had to work, but she just happened to work at Bone Eaters. It was about one and Inuyasha was at Kagome's house waiting to take her to work.

"Kagome, I can talk to my Uncle and I know that he will let you off." said Inu.

"I already said that I would work. Besides I will still be there with everyone." She yelled from her walk in closet.

"You're no fun Kags!! Please let me talk to him."

"No! Aren't we all going to the mall tomorrow anyways?"

"Yeah but that isn't the same. Are you almost ready? We have to leave soon."

"Yeah, I'm ready"

Kagome works as a bartender and also sings on Friday nights. Singing was no big deal for her because she is the lead singer of her band. Her band is called Hell's Angels and it has three people in it. There's her who is the lead singer and guitar player, Sango who is backup singer and bass player, and Ayame who plays the drums. She has also played in front of most of the crowd before when her band and the guy's band play as one big group. The guy's band is called Bad Boys and Inuyasha is lead singer and guitar player, Miroku is backup singer and bass player, and Kouga plays the drums. Tonight was Friday so Kagome would do one shift as a bartender and another shift of singing.

"So, are you excited that everyone is back and that school is starting?'

"I guess. I'm just glad that this is our last year of high school. What about you Kags?"

"I'm glad that the whole gang is back together, I could live without school."

"But then you couldn't see my sexy ass everyday."

"Inu, we spend almost everyday together anyway so I don't think I will be deprived of your ass." Kagome replied sarcastically while walking into the club.

"Wow man that had to hurt." Miroku said from the empty bar.

The club wasn't open yet because it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. It doesn't normally open till 4. Kagome has to come in and finish cleaning up from the night before. It was fun for her because Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha would all come and help her. Inu's uncle would let Miroku play music as long as they didn't disturb him upstairs in his office.

They finished cleaning up around 2:30 so they went to WacDonalds to grab some food to bring back. They all finished eating and cleaned up so that the club could open in an hour. Kagome still had stuff to do but wouldn't let the others help her. She said that they had done enough by helping her clean up the club. She didn't have much left to do anyway. So while she finished up the others sat on the far side of the room in some couches talking about their summers.

"So Sango where did you go this summer?" asked Inu.

"I went to Spain with my stupid brother for a stupid family reunion." replied Sango.

"I hate family reunions. How 'bout you 'Roku, where did you go this summer?"

"I went to the lovely beaches of Hawaii. They were so awesome and the water was always warm." Miroku said with huge smirk on his face.

"ACK PERVERT!!" cried Sango as she smacked him from groping her.

"'Roku you will never learn. Dude I think that you are doomed to a life of brain cell loss." Inu said as he hung his head in shame.

"Soooooo Inuyasha, what did _you_ do this summer since you and Kagome were the only ones that didn't go somewhere?" Sango said while looking at him with a mischievous grin.

Everyone in the gang knew about his HUGE crush on Kagome, except for Kagome. The whole gang also knew about Kagome's HUGE crush on Inu, except for Inu himself. Kagome and Inuyasha have never figured out that they like each other and they have been friends since first grade. The whole gang is still baffled about how they don't see it.

"Mostly Kags and I just hung out when she didn't have work. Course I did come and visit her at work a few times." said Inu with a slight blush on his face.

"Is that all you did? Come on man you need to make a move a let her know you like her. I mean you have liked her since you met her, you need to do something about it." said Miroku now awake from being knocked out by Sango.

"He is right Inu, you need to tell her." Sango added.

Inuyasha silently looked over to Kagome who was finishing up at the bar and sighed.

"Your right but I just can't do it. I mean for all she knows we only like each other as friends. We will probably never be anything more." He said as he hung his head.

"Your right, you will never be anything more if you don't let her know how you feel." Miroku said as he bopped Inuyasha on the head.

Sango got up and went to talk to Kagome about her crush. She made it over to Kagome and helped her finish cleaning the glasses.

"So Kagome what did you this summer? You and Inuyasha were the only ones that stayed home." Sango asked.

"Oh, I didn't do munch. Mostly worked and hung out with Inu cuz all of you ditched us." Kagome said while playfully hitting Sango's shoulder.

"Trust me Kagome, if I didn't have to go to my family reunion I wouldn't have gone. Plus I would've much rather stayed here and spent my summer with you instead of smelly old people." Sango said as she shoved Kagome playfully.

"So did anything happen between you and Inu?" hinted Sango.

"No! Sango you know that Inu and I will never be anything more than friends because he doesn't like me that way." Kagome said kind of sadly.

"Kag you don't know that for sure. The only way you will know if he likes you is if you tell him how you feel." Sango said reassuringly in a sing-song way.

"I know but I'm just scared that he will reject me cuz he doesn't feel the same way."

"Kagome, I want you to do something for me tonight. I want you to watch Inu and tell me what you see at the end of the night. Okay?" asked Sango.

"Okay, but what am I supposed to look for?" asked Kagome.

"Look for anything. Anything you think is cute, funny, out of place, or anything that makes him who he is."

"Okay, I guess I can do that while I'm working."

"Good!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sango and Kagome finally finished it was a few minutes to opening. Miroku and Sango decided to go home and change before the whole gang got together around 9 later that night. Inuyasha said that he was going to stay and help Kagome get started with her night.

"So Kagome are you ready to sing tonight?"

"Yeah I guess but I like it better when our bands play together and I get to sing with you."

"I like that too."

"Umm well I guess I should go cuz I have to umm... go...umm" Kagome stuttered while blushing.

"Open the doors to let people in?" Inu finished for her.

"Yeah exactly." Kagome said.

Kagome got up from the bar and went to find Inu's uncle to tell him that she was opening the club now. After a few minutes she came back and went to go open the doors. The music started blaring through the many speakers around the room as the crowd filed in from the extremely long line waiting at the door. As soon as the mass of people started to die down Inuyasha saw Kagome come in and join Joe, the other bartender, behind the bar. That is how Kagome's first shift started.

As 9 came around Kagome finished her shift at the bar and the rest of the gang had arrived. Kagome went to change out of her bartending uniform and into something more comfortable to sing in. The gang soon found Inuyasha saving the ring of couches that was set up in-between the stage and the dance floor. They all got sat down with a drink in their hands just as the dj announced Kagome. The whole crowd went wild cheering for Kagome.

She slowly walked out on stage and sat on the stool that was behind the mic and in front of the band. When she sings she has a live band to back her up. The club has a request box at the bar for songs that they want Kagome to sing.

"Hey everyone! I hope you are all doing good tonight and are ready to hear some songs!" Kagome said into the mic.

The crowed cheered her on as she held up the request box and picked the first song she was going to sing.

"Well it looks like our first song of the night is... Here for the Party by Gretchen Wilson."

The band started playing and everyone started dancing.

**Here for the Party**

Well I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted drinking son of a gun  
I wear My jeans a little tight  
Just to watch the little boys come undone  
I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band  
Gonna get a little crazy just because I can

You know I'm here for the party  
And I aint leavin till they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know I'm here, I'm here for the party

I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good  
And if I gave em half a chance for some rowdy romance you know they would  
I've been waiting all week just to have a good time  
So bring on them cowboys and pick up lines

You know I'm here for the party  
And I aint leavin till they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know I'm here, I'm here for the party 

Band plays while Kagome gets up and dances.

Don't want no purple hooter shooter just some jack on the rocks  
Don't mind me if I start that trashy talk

You know I'm here for the party  
And I aint leavin till they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
I'm here, I'm here for the party

I, I

You know I'm here for the party  
And I aint leavin till they throw me out  
Gonna ha me a little fun gonna get me some  
You know I'm here, I'm here for the party

I'm here for the party yeah

I'm here for the party

I'm here for the party yeah

The crowd cheered as the song ended but Kagome didn't get any words in as because the band had already started the next song of the night.

**Things I'll Never Say**

Verbal Acoustics

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It won't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
If it ain't comin' out we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it   
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you-away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

Verbal Acoustics

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
These things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

Kagome finished and her eyes were still locked with Inuyasha amber ones. She picked another song and had a big grin on her face as she looked at the crowd.

"Well you all seem to know what I like to sing cuz these are some really good songs. But this next one I'm going to need some help with and I know just the person to help me." Grinned Kagome.

"Miroku could you please come up here and help me sing this next song?"

"It would be an honor Kags." replied Miroku.

The crowd cheered even louder as Miroku got on stage. Kagome whispered something in his ear that made him smile and then the band started to play.

**Start of Something New**

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

As they ended the song Kagome looked to Inuyasha and she saw a scowl on his face and his was glaring at Miroku. She had to resist the urge to giggle on stage as she thanked Miroku and picked the next song. After about 20 songs Kagome finally picked the last song of the night.

"Well here is the last song, but I need some help again. So would Inuyasha please allow me the honor of singing with you?" said Kagome as her eyes lock with Inuyasha's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uh... sure."

He got up on stage and she whispered the song in his ear and gave him a mic. They started singing after one more glance at each other.

**Flying Without Wings**

Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete   
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be

Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry

You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

So, impossible as it may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cuz who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete

Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
At any given time or place

It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cuz you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings

And you're the place my life begins  
and you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings

Kagome and Inuyasha and the crowd went wild. They cheered the loudest they had that night. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and he gave her one her famous smirks. She got a sparkle in her eye and once the crowd died down she made an announcement.

"Well I don't know if it was the song or us but you seemed to enjoy it so how about we sing you all one more."

The crowd went wild as Kagome went to the band members and whispered something to them.

"You all ready to hear our last song?" Yelled Kagome in the mic

The crowd went wild and screamed yes. The band started playing when Kagome gave them a nod.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb

without a soul

my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch

without your love darling

only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

The crowd went wild as Kagome and Inuyasha finished and joined their friends in front of the stage.

"Kags that was so great! Everyone loved you and also Inu." Sango said while bouncing with excitement

"So are you finally done working so we can hang out now?" asked Koga.

"Yep, I'm done. So, what should we do first?" said Kagome.

"Well we could sit here on our bums for the rest of the night _or_ we can go to someone's house and par-ty!" said Miroku.

"It can't be my house my mom is home." Said Ayame

"So is my mom and sister." added Kouga.

"I'm staying at Miroku's house cuz my brother is having a sleepover so our houses are out." said Sango.

"Sesh and Rin are having some dinner party with their friends so we can't use my house." grumbled Inuyasha.

"Well I guess that leaves my house." said Kagome.

Kagome left quietly to go retrieve her stuff from the back room as everyone headed out to their cars. Kagome was thinking about the accident that happened a week ago that had killed her whole family. Her family was rich so kagome was able to keep their mansion even though it was just her. She refused to let anyone help her with anything like the finances and dealing with her family's death. Well almost anyone, she would sometimes talk to Inu when she felt like life was going to smother her.

When Kagome came out of the club Inuyasha was leaning on his car waiting for her.

He looked at her and smiled one of his true smiles that he would let only her see. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stood in front of him. She didn't look at him but Inuyasha could tell that se had been crying.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked quietly.

"They decided to go ahead and meet us there." replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed off the car and pulled Kagome into a hug. After a few seconds Kagome started crying again. He held her till she stopped crying. She thanked him and walked around to get in the car. They made it to Kagome's house about 15 minutes after everyone else.

They all got out of their cars and followed Kagome into the house. They all set out to do different tasks to get ready for their party as Kagome went to change. Inuyasha went and waited outside of Kagome's bedroom for her. When he heard her stop moving around he knocked and she let him in. They went and sat on the couch she had in her room and they talked about school starting in a few days.

After about a half an hour they headed downstairs to the others. When they reached the living room all the lights were off and it was dead silent. Kagome looked confused as Inuyasha reached over and turned on the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

So I keep forgeting to add this but I do not own Inuyasha or any characters related to him. I wish I did but sadly I don't. Thanks so much to those who review I wish I had more but we I get is still nice. So now that I'm done babbling ON WITH THE STORY!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" everyone jumped out and yelled when the lights came on.

"Oh my gosh, what is this for?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha came up and put an arm around her shoulder.

"We are going to party till the morning comes because by that time we can say happy birthday and really mean it." said Inuyasha.

Kagome went wide eyed and turned to Inuyasha with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about my own birthday. How long have you guys been planning this?" asked Kagome.

"Umm... only about a month." replied Sango with a smile.

"Really? I guess I never caught on cuz you were all out of town." said Kagome.

"So can we get this party started before the night slips away from us?" asked Koga.

"Is partying all you ever think about?" asked Ayame.

"No, I also think about you my dear." replied Koga sweetly.

"Oh Kagome just so you know, tonight is only about you having fun, none of your gloominess." warned Sango.

After that was said the music was started and the games and drinks came out. They played twister, hits, duck duck goose, and spin the bottle in between dancing. During spin the bottle everyone got a chuckle of Miroku having to kiss Koga. After a while Ayame suggested a game that everyone was more than wiling to play.

"Hey, why don't we play truth or dare?" suggested Ayame.

"Oh that sounds like so much fun!!" said Kagome.

"Okay then, Kagome starts since it is her birthday." said Sango.

"Yeah! Umm... Koga, truth or dare?" asked Kagome.

"Dare, I can take whatever you throw at me."

"Okay, I dare you to..."

Inuyasha leans over and whispers in her ear. She gets a big grin and laughs a little.

"I dare you to strip to your boxers and go outside and yell that you love sex."

"What!! That is just plain mean and I know that Inuyasha is going to die in a few minutes." said Koga.

So Koga fulfilled her dare and came and sat down in their circle again.

"Now it's my turn. Inuyasha, truth or dare?" said Koga with a grin.

"Dare. Bring it on wolf boy." said Inu with a smirk.

"Good, I dare you to kiss Kags on the lips for thirty seconds." Koga said with a smirk.

Everyone gasped then smirked at the two as they waited for them to complete the dare.

Surprisingly they did it with no complaints but both were beat red. They finished the game somewhere around three in the morning. By three thirty everyone was asleep but Inu and Kags. They were sitting on the edge of the pool looking at the stars. They start to joke around and push each other when all of a sudden Kagome falls into the pool. She comes to the surface and starts to laugh. She reaches out towards Inuyasha and pulls him in with her. They swim around and laugh for a while.

Meanwhile inside Sango is awoken by Kagome's cell phone ringing. She heard splashing and decided to investigate. She found Inu and Kags playing in the pool. She smiled and woke everyone up to see it. She made them promise that they say nothing and that they would leave the two alone. They all agreed and then went back to sleep so they weren't caught by Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha was sitting on the steps of the pool and Kagome was sitting in front of him leaning on his chest. She was looking up the stars and soon fell asleep leaning up against Inu's chest. He looked down at her when he heard her slow and shallow breathing. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed then lay down next to her.

Surprisingly Inuyasha and Kagome were the first ones up. They made it to the kitchen without disturbing the others and they started to make pancakes and bacon for everyone.

The sweet smell finally woke everyone who was now gathered at the table eating. They finished eating and cleaned their dishes and left to go home. They all planed to meet later at Inuyasha's house where Kagome's real birthday party was going to held.

Inu stayed with Kagome to help clean up. He had clothes and everything else that he needed at her house already because he is always over there and spends the night a lot. It didn't bother anyone of their friends because Inu and Kags have been best friends since they could open their eyes.

They worked quietly while the music was blaring around them. They got the whole house cleaned up in about two hours. Inuyasha helped her to do some of the chores around the house so that she didn't have to do them all by herself.

They sat down on the couch completely exhausted. Inu turned on the TV and found some movie that was on. Kagome fell asleep and fell over slightly so that she was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder. He slowly moved so that her head was lying in his lap. He continued to watch TV and fell asleep shortly after Kagome.

Inuyasha woke up to the phone ringing next to him. He answered it and looked down at Kagome. She was still asleep. As he hung up the phone she started to wake up. She looked up at him a blushed lightly when she realized their position.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked.

"It was my mom. She wanted to remind you that your formal birthday party starts at 8 and to say that Jonnie was coming over at four to do your hair and make-up." he replied.

"Oh, are you staying here? I don't have any of your formal clothes here." she said with a frown.

"Yes I'm staying, and no you don't have any of my formal clothes but Jonnie is bringing them with her." he said as he showed her one his true smiles.

They both got up and headed to the kitchen to get a quick snack before they had to start getting ready. Jonnie would be showing up in an hour and Kagome still had to find a dress to wear. Both Inu and Kag went and showered then Kagome called Inu into her closet.

"Inu you need to help me pick out a dress to wear." she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you hold one up and I'll tell you yes or no." he said while sitting down in a chair.

She went through all of her dresses and for each one Inu would look it over and think for a minute then tell her no. By the time they were done Jonnie was arriving. Inu went to get the door and received two different garment bags from her. They both went back to Kagome's room. Jonnie started on Kags hair and make-up while Inu went to get dressed. He came out just as Jonnie finished and Kagome started complaining about not having a dress yet.

"Gosh Kags, will you calm down. I know the perfect dress for you to wear tonight." he said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? You already rejected all of my dresses."

"I know. I wasn't talking about any of the dresses you showed me." he said as her walked into her bathroom.

He came out with a black garment bag. She walked over to him and opened the bag. She nearly fainted at the sight. It was a strapless blood red dress. She stood there with her mouth open looking between Inuyasha and the dress that he still held.

"Kag, you know that if you keep your mouth open you will not only catch flies but you will also make a drool puddle on the floor." he said with a smirk.

She snapped back to her senses and closed her mouth. She took the dress from the bag and ran to the bathroom to put it on yelling "thank you" and "Oh my gosh" the whole way.

Inuyasha and Jonnie were talking when she came out. Inuyasha stood there looking at her with his mouth hanging open. Kagome blushed and Jonnie reached over and closed his mouth. He regained his senses and smiled at Kagome.

"Kags... you look..." Inu stuttered.

"Beautiful!!" Jonnie finished.

Kagome walked to the middle of the room and Inuyasha picked her up and twirled her around. Jonnie said goodbye to Kag and Inu as they all left their separate ways.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at Inu's house 15 minutes later and headed inside. They walked through the house and to the garden where Kagome was greeted with a huge "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" from all her friends.

The party lasted for 5 hours. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't get back to her house till 2:30. They both went upstairs to Kagome's room and collapsed on her bed and fell asleep within seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha woke up around 10 and noticed that Kagome was no longer in the bed. The door opened to reveal Kagome in a tight pair of ultra low rise shorts and a blood red bikini top and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Inuyasha almost drooled at the sight but somehow contained himself. She looked at him and smiled then jumped on the bed.

"Hey sleepy head, 'bout time you woke up. Ya wanna go swimming with me?" said kagome.

"Uhhh... sure, go ahead and I'll meet ya down there." said Inu with a smile.

Kag hugged him then jumped off the bed and skipped downstairs. Inu got out of bed and went to his room and changed then headed downstairs to the pool. He walked out the back door just in time to see Kagome do a very graceful dive from the side of the pool into the deep end.

She surfaced just as Inuyasha reached the side of the pool. She swam to the edge where he was and smiled at him. Neither could see the longing look they were giving each other because of their dark sunglasses.

All of a sudden Inuyasha felt someone grab him from behind and then he was launched into the pool. He surfaced and whipped around to see Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga and Kagome all laughing their heads off.

He splashed them all with water and laughed when Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga all ran in the house. Kagome was still at the side of the pool laughing at Inu. He swam over to her and splashed her in the face. She stopped laughing and looked at him shocked. He started laughing at her face and wasn't paying attention to what Kagome was doing.

An evil grin spread across Kagome's face as she looked at Inuyasha. He wasn't paying attention so she got into position. She pounced on him and he sank in the water. They continued to do this back in forth for a good 30 minutes till Sango came out.

"Kagome!! Your phone is ringing. It says it's a restricted number, do you want me to answer it." She asked as she held Kagome's cell phone in the air.

"Oh, I can answer it."

She met Sango at the stairs as she got out of the pool. She walked over to a patio table and answered the phone. Inuyasha watched from the pool. She was still laughing when she answered the phone but after a few seconds she frowned. He got out of the pool and was walking towards her when she hung up the phone.

"Hey Kags, what's wrong??"

"That was the police, they said that they need me to come to the hospital."

"Why??"

"The only thing they said was that it was concerning my family's death."

"I thought that everything had been settled with that."

"I thought so to. I don't really want to go."

"Hey, you want me to go with you??"

"Yes! I mean if you don't mind or have something to do."

"Kags when will you learn that nothing is more important then you?"

"Thanks Inu!"

They went inside and Inuyasha went and explained what was going on while Kagome went to change. Everyone decided to go and Inuyasha went to change. He found Kagome sitting on her bed holding a photo album from last Christmas. She had tears in the corners of her eyes.

He walked over to her and gently took the album from her hands. He set it on the bed and scooped her up into a hug. She held onto him like she would die if she let go. After a few minutes she let go and they went down the stairs to get in the car.

They arrived at the hospital and Kag and Inu went inside. They met an officer at the front desk and asked him what was wrong.

"Thank you very much for coming Ms. Higurashi, I hope we didn't cause you too much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all, but I would like to know why I was called down here."

"Well we have some things that we need you to sign and so does the hospital, so we decided to save you the trip of coming to the station also."

"Oh, okay well what do I need to sign?"

"Well your mother and grandfather were organ donors and the hospital needs you to sign this paper so they can see if there are any organs to donate."

"Ok, what else is there?" asked Kagome after she signed the paper.

"These papers are to transfer ownership of your house, property, and cars to you. Your mother left everything to you and we just need to make sure we get the ownership transfer in our records."

"Ok, is that it?" asked Kagome after signing the papers.

"Yes, thank you for taking the time to come down here." the officer said.

Kagome and Inuyasha left the hospital and went back to here house. When they got back the house was really quiet. Kagome walked outside to sit by the god tree that was just beyond the pool. Inuyasha started to follow her and just as he made it to the back door his cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id, it was Miroku.

"Hey dude."

"Hey Inu, what did the cops need?" asked Miroku.

"Oh they just needed her to sign some forms bout the house and stuff. No big deal really."

"Ok, how is she?"

"Very quiet. I think she just needs some time, I don't think it's all sunk in yet."

"Well let us if ya need anything."

"Yeah, I will dude. Later."

"Later."

Inuyasha hung up his phone and walked out to Kagome. She was curled up at the base of the god tree sleeping. He looked at her and smiled, she looked so cute. He picked her up and walked in the house and went upstairs to her bedroom. He put her on her bed and started to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Inu, will u sleep with me like when we were little?"

"Sure."

He smiled at her and lay down with her and they both fell asleep shortly after. A few hours had passed and Inu woke up and looked at the clock, it was 5. He looked at Kagome who was still asleep next to him. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He decided to wake her because they had skipped lunch and he wasn't going to let her skip supper too.

"Kagome, time to get up." he said while gently shaking her.

Kagome stirred and looked at Inuyasha with a smile. She sat up and stretched then looked back at Inu.

"Thanks for sleeping with me." she said with a slight blush.

"No problem. You want to go to supper?" he smiled at her blush.

"Sure. Where you want to go? Oh and not your uncle's place."

"Darn!" they both laughed, "How bout the burger place down the street?" he asked.

"Ok that sounds good. Oh we can walk cuz it's so nice out."

"Ok"

They went and had supper and while they were walking home Kagome's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." answered Kagome.

"Hey Kags, it's Sango. You totally need to get your butt to the mall right now cuz we have some serious school shopping to do!"

"Oh crap! I can't believe that we almost forgot to go. I will be right there!"

"Ok see you soon. Oh and bring Inuyasha cuz I know he is with you and that will save me a call."

"Ok, see you soon."

Kagome hung up and looked at Inuyasha and laughed. He had a confused look on his face and it was so cute.

"Ok what was that about and what is so funny?" Inu asked still confused.

"That was Sango. We are going to the mall and the way your faced looked was funny." she said between laughs.

"Oh so you are saying that my face is funny, huh? Well let's see if you still think it's funny when you are being thrown in the pool!" he said laughing with her.

He grabbed her and started running towards her house. She started yelling at him to stop and said that she was sorry. He stopped and put her down as their laughter died down. They looked at each other and just stared at each other until Inuyasha's phone started ringing.

"Yo." he answered finally looking away from Kagome.

"Dude stop messin around with Kagome and get your butt down here to the mall before the girls chew our heads off for almost missing their shopping time!" yelled Miroku into the phone.

"Hey! Ok, ok we are comin. Just chill and we will be there in a few mins."

Inuyasha hung up and told Kagome that they needed to get to the mall before the guys were eaten. Kagome laughed and they finished walking to her house. They pulled up to the mall in Inuyasha's car a few minutes later and met the rest of the gang out front. Sango grabbed Kagome and all they girls started their shopping spree while the guys dragged behind knowing that many bags were about to come.


End file.
